


Not the waking, the rising

by CloudDreamer



Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Rose Lalonde will / not be seen.
Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not the waking, the rising

You’re the haunting. 

You are the ghost in your own head. You rattle around, throwing books across your room just to hear the crash and putting them back in order neatly afterwards. She doesn’t come to fix you. You are the only one you hurt. 

You scream and the darkness is the only thing that listens, because you are the darkness. In your classes, you are quiet until you are not. You are left waiting for meetings with teachers for hours because she didn’t feel like coming. You are in trouble, and you are trouble.

You act in your own defense with twice the fury. You scratch and bite when all they do is punch. You are the wilderness behind constrained words. You are the provocation and slight humor. 

It is only in violence, discreet or direct, that you are seen, and something inside you demands to be seen. It’s not about justice; it’s about control. This has always been about pain. 

You cannot bear to be seen in your weakness. You’d blind those who’ve watched you cry if you could. Flowers with thorns are meant to make those who’d claim them bleed, and you make them bleed. 

Definitions and chains and rules. You are the darkness, and you overflow with you. You choke on yourself as you cry out,

“This is wrong,” 

and,

“I’ll stop it myself.”


End file.
